onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Königinnen der Dunkelheit
„ “ ist die elfte Episode der vierten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Nachdem der Fluch der Schneekönigin gebrochen wurde, beschließen Elsa, Anna und Kristoff nach Arendelle zurückzukehren, da Hans dort immernoch sein Unwesen treibt und eine Gefahr für ihr Königreich darstellt. Das Problem ist nur, dass sie nun ein Portal brauchen, um dorthin zu gelangen. Überraschenderweise offenbart Hook Emma, dass sich eins in dem alten Haus des Hüters befindet. Hook wird dabei durch Gold kontrolliert. Auch Emma scheint zu ahnen, dass etwas mit ihrem Geliebten nicht stimmt. Während die Gäste aus Arendelle sich von unseren Helden verabschieden, findet Anna heraus, dass der vermeintlich freundliche Mr. Gold in Wahrheit Rumpelstilzchen ist und warnt die Charmings, dass er etwas Böses im Schilde führt. Und tatsächlich: Laut Gold stehen in jener Nacht die Sterne für sein Vorhaben - sich von seinem Dolch zu befreien und somit Belles Wunsch, dem Reisen um die Welt, nachzukommen - richtig. Er müsse nur noch etwas tun, dass er schon ewig machen wollte, nämlich Hooks Herz zerquetschen. Zwar kommen Emma und Mary Margaret in die Turmuhr, um ihn aufzuhalten, jedoch hindert der Dunkle sie mit einem Zauber daran. Als er Hooks Leben das Ende bereiten will, muss er feststellen, dass er das Herz nicht zerquetschen kann. Er fragt sich, warum dies so sei und als Antwort erhält er von Belle, die plötlich aufgetaucht ist, dass sie es ihm so befiehlt. Sie verlangt von ihm, Hook das Herz zurückzugeben und ihn und sich vor die Stadtgrenze zu befördern. Dort offenbart sie ihm, dass sie anhand der verzauberten Handschuhe, die einem die Schwäche einer Person zeigen herausgefunden hat, dass Gold seine Macht mehr liebt als sie, was ihr das Herz gebrochen hat. Schwerenherzens und ohne auf Golds Entschuldigungen zu hören verbannt sie ihn aus Storybrooke, auf das er niemals wiederkehre. Auch Regina muss sich von ihrem Happy End verabschieden. Als sie Marian ihr Herz wiedereingesetzt hat, da Ingrids Zauber vorbei ist, muss sie feststellen, dass Robins Frau niemals ganz geheilt werden kann, solange sie sich an einem Ort mit Magie befindet. Dies würde bedeuten, dass sie Storybrooke verlassen müsse, um am Leben zu bleiben. Regina entscheidet sich schwerenherzens dafür, dass Robin seine Frau mitsamt ihrem Sohn aus der Stadt geleiten soll, was für sie heißt, dass sie sich niemals wiedersehen werden. Sechs Monate später sucht der machtlose Gold in New York seine alte Feindin Ursula auf, um sich mit ihr zu verbünden, da es nun an der Zeit wäre, dass auch die Bösen ein Happy End bekommen. In der Vergangenheit äußert Belle Rumpelstilzchen, als sie sich seine Schätze ansieht, den Wunsch, auch eines Tages Abenteuer suchen zu wollen. Am selben Nachmittag wird sie von Ursula, Maleficent und Cruella de Vil entführt, die sie erst freigeben wollen, wenn Rumplestilzchen ihnen im Gegenzug bestimmte verzauberte Handschuhe gibt, welche die größte Schwäche einer Person offenbaren können. Widerwillig gibt er sie ihnen. Belle ist ab da an jedoch davon überzeugt, dass er sich um sie Sorgen macht und sie ihm allmählich etwas zu bedeuten anfängt. http://abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr71394.html Besetzung Quellen en:Heroes and Villains Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 4